smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Christmas Carol (Hero Stories)/Part 4
Grouchy soon found himself standing in complete darkness. The snow was heavy, and there was the sound of the wind. "Hey, Brainy! Where did you go?" Grouchy shouted, as he started walking and he soon bumped into someone. He looked up and saw the figure was cloaked. The cloaked figure's speech was muffled as he pointed to him. "Brainy, is... is that you?" Grouchy asked the cloaked figure. The figure soon lowered his hood, and it turned out to be none other than Hero. "Sorry, Grouchy, this smurf is just finishing off the holiday fruitcake," Hero said, as he swallowed the last piece. "But this smurf already knows your feelings on that." "Hero?" Grouchy questioned. "Whoa, not Hero, you lump of coal. This Smurf is the Smurf of Christmas Future... and the future is now," Hero said, as he snapped his fingers and took them to the village, which looked desolate and abandoned. Grouchy was in shock at what he was seeing. He looked around to see if any Smurf was there. "This... this is the future?" Grouchy asked. "In a manner of speaking," Hero said in a monotone voice, and as he walked towards the village square, Grouchy followed him to the square. "Because tomorrow, it's Christmas day!" Hero said. "Christmas day?" Grouchy said in surprise. "Then, where is every Smurf?" "They all left this morning. They wanted to smurf something to help you get your Christmas spirit back," Hero said, as both he and Grouchy looked through a window of the dining hall. They could hear the voices of the other Smurfs discussing ideas to help Grouchy. "I know what would make Grouchy happy," Clumsy suggested. "How about we all go get a new tree in the morning, one of the huge smurfy ones in the west forest? That will cheer him up." There was then voices of agreement from the other Smurfs. "Then, where are they?" Grouchy asked worryingly. "They never came back," Hero answered. "Never came back... what do you mean? The west forest," Grouchy said, as he ran towards the forest. Grouchy ran through the tall grass and bushes. "Smurfette, Brainy, Clumsy," he shouted, as he ran into an outgrown root of a tree. "Come on, Grouchy, keep up," Hero shouted, as he jumped over and continued to run. Grouchy got back onto his feet and groaned in pain when he saw a scarf was on the branches of a nearby bush. He then saw Brainy's glasses on the ground just in front of him. "Brainy wouldn't go anywhere without these," Grouchy said, sounding puzzled. He looked up and saw there was multiple foot prints in the ground, next to the big Christmas tree that was cut and laid out. He spotted Wonder's hat buried in the snow. "Where are they?" he said. Hero turned round and pointed out into the distance. Grouchy got up onto the tree stump he was standing on and seen that he was pointing in the direction of Gargamel's hovel, which stood at the edge of the forest. "NO! NO!" Grouchy said in shock, as he soon found himself inside Gargamel's hovel. "Gargamel's lair... can it be?" he asked. "It can, actually," Hero said, as he read one of Gargamel's books. "But what about the others? I thought you were taking me to the others," Grouchy asked again. "Oh, I have," Hero said as he swung his hand, and soon Grouchy saw his fellow Smurfs were all trapped in cages. "Oh no... all of them, they were all captured... trying to make me happy," Grouchy said, beginning to feel really guilty. "When Papa came looking for them," Hero said, pointing to Papa Smurf's cage. "Gargamel got him too." Papa Smurf could only sigh, as he knew there was nothing he could do to save him and his little Smurfs this time. "Wait! Surely Hero rescues them?" Grouchy asked. "Sadly, Hero was not so lucky," Hero said as he swung his arm again, and Grouchy could hear screams of pain and evil laughter. He then saw Hero was being tortured in a torture rack at the hands of Gargamel. "Do you give up?" Gargamel asked. Hero never said a word; he just spat blood in his face. "Bad move, Smurf. It's time for me to end your life," Gargamel said, as he took Hero from the torture rack and had him in his hand. "So long, Smurf! It's time for me to put you out of your misery," Gargamel said, as he threw Hero up into the air, brought out his dragon wand and shouted. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Hero was soon engulfed by the spell and landed motionlessly on the floor. "NO!" Grouchy shouted, as he turned to face Hero who was standing behind him. "I've been so selfish," Grouchy said sadly. "My selfishness costs my friends their lives." "Well, on the bright side, seems you'll all get to spend one last Christmas together after all," Hero said, as he disappeared. "Merry Christmas... to me! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Gargamel said evilly, as he had a net in hand. "Hero... Hero!" Grouchy shouted. As he dodged the net not once but twice, Gargamel caught the net on his foot and struggled to free it. He did eventually, but hit himself on the nose. Grouchy ran towards a bucket full of coal and spilt the coal all over the floor, causing Gargamel to slip and land on his back. "GET HIM, AZRAEL!" he shouted. Azrael jumped right in front of Grouchy. "AH!" he shouted, as he saw Azrael bring out his claws. Grouchy soon found himself between both Gargamel and Azrael, both closing in on him. "I see you've met Santa Claws!" Gargamel shouted, as he and Azrael pounced at the same time, hitting each other on the head. As Grouchy began climbing one of Gargamel's book cases with Azrael in chase, Grouchy first opened a book as it began to fall from the shelf and he landed on Azrael. He then kicked multiple books into Azrael's face, turned his head into an onion, held up books when Azrael tried to pounce on him, then grabbed and pulled on a cloth which had books on it, causing them to land on Azrael's head, driving him to the floor. Grouchy tried to hide behind some books, but Gargamel soon found him. Grouchy then pushed the books into Gargamel, jamming his nose between them. Gargamel freed himself and tried to grab Grouchy. "You're going to look great on top of my tree," Gargamel said, as his book shelf began to fall over. "AH!" he shouted as it fell on him. "Phew," Grouchy said, letting out a sigh of relief, but soon Azrael reappeared. Grouchy tried to flee, but soon found himself above Gargamel's cauldron. "OH NO!" he shouted, as the book case gave way and the objects on top with sliding towards him. Grouchy dived through a skull's eye, and dodged a box. He tried to run for the other end but began to slip backwards. "It can't end like this!" Grouchy said. "I CAN CHANGE!" he shouted as he fell towards the cauldron. 'Smurf to 'Part 5 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles